Family
by DivergentNephil
Summary: In honor of Family Day, this short one shot was born! Angel goes to school and is asked to explain what family is to her. What's her answer?


** I haven't written anything in a long time, so bogged down. This is in honour of a new holiday, Family Day. Yay no school!**

**This is kind of a AU but not really because they have wings. K so some things I'm going to need to explain:**

**-about four years into the future. **  
**-Max made them take the bus so they could feel normal instead of just flying in. **  
**-No code names. No Monique and all that. They use Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

* * *

Gazzy and I grumbled as Max pushed us out the door. "Do we have to?" Gazzy whined.

"Yes! I want us all to be educated!" Max insisted.

"Iggy, Fang and you aren't going to school." I pointed out.

"That's because we're eighteen and can't really go to school because technically everyone our age has graduated." Max fired back.

A cheery yellow school bus rumbled to a stop in front of Dr. Martinez's. Nudge had actually skipped ahead and reading the minds of those around her, was already introducing herself to everyone on the bus. Going to school was what she thought was normal, and was more than happy to go. Gazzy and I on the other hand, did not.

"But..." I was tempted to mind control Max into not making us go, but a firm hand grasped my shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Fang said.

I sighed as we all walked down the drive way. "What if no one likes me?" I whispered to Max. This was a true worry. I always worried I wouldn't fit in and be all alone. Max and Fang had forbidden any mind controlling.

Max kissed my forehead. "Then it's their loss. Don't worry, you'll make tons of friends."

I smiled and hugged her around the mid section. Fang as well and Iggy, who had just come out of the house with Ella, all waving good bye as the bus rolled out the street and towards Glanford Middle School. I waved back until i couldnt see them any more and felt a little lonely already.

I bit my lip as I saw Gazzy already talking to a boy about bombs. Rolling my eyes, I stared out the window.

I was soon lost. Not even considering reading someone's mind for a map of the school, I started panicking. Concentrating hard, I did what I had perfected over the years. I stretched my mind to Max, a ways away obviously, a tentatively told her my dilemma. She told me to go the office, and after doing a 360, noticed the office had been right next to me for a while.

_Thanks Max._

_No problem sweetie, have fun! _

_That's like telling someone at a funeral to have fun._ I thought as our connection faded.

I had gone into the office and asked for help, the secretary walked me to my first class, which just had to be Language Arts. Great. Though I could always read the answers out of the teachers mind when I was stuck.

I quickly grabbed a seat and was sad that Gazzy wasn't in my class. Nudge was in grade eight and she would never be in my class. Looking around, I noticed everyone had a lined piece of paper and was writing on it.

Reading the instructions out of the kid next to me, I understood that we were supposed to take twenty minutes to write about what family meant to us. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had missed seven minutes. Thirteen left. I picked up a pencil and started writing.

Well, tried to. What was family to me? I chewed the end of the pencil and promptly stopped because it tasted so bad. Family...

To me, family is anyone who cares about me and I care about them. People who care enough to rescue would rescue me from Eras-

i stopped writing. I think the teacher would be a little freaked ot if she thought erasers kidnapped me. I erased that part.

-would rescue me if i got kidnapped and would fight for me. Who have fought for me. Families get together and do fun things.

My big sister, who is like a mom to me, has a mom who took us all in. Because she loved her daughter. She bakes us cookie all the time and bandages cuts even though we heal really fast 'cause of bird genes-

Whoops.

Even though I can deal with pain. Speaking of pain, family are there for you. Like if I get hurt or am just feeling down, they're there to fix me up and cheer me up. My brother means the world to me. Gazzy always wants to protect me, though I can handle myself pretty well. Family are protective of each other and care about what happens to them. They also teach me lessons, life lessons. Simple ones like stealing isn't good-

Unless you're on the run from wolf men and need food...

And that you can't have everything you want. 

Like Celeste. But I got her anyways.

But most of all, my family are people who love me unconditionally, especially when I act kind of bratty. 

Like trying to take over the Flock. I think regretfully.

Family is the most important thing in the world to me. I write as a finishing sentence.

I put my pencil down with a smile. I think I got the point across. When we all handed ours in, she scanned each one. As she read mine, her eyebrows went up.

"This is great Angel! I can see you have a strong bond with your family."

"Oh, I do." I said with a grin.

* * *

__**So, it wasn't my best. But I dont take flames, sorry! Off to explore the island with my family. Bye! I'll edit later.**


End file.
